


Dream High

by icedcoffeebro



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Angst and Humor, Divorce, M/M, Mostly humor, Part of my twitter au, Platonic Relationships, they get drunk and decide to get married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 19:41:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21524077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icedcoffeebro/pseuds/icedcoffeebro
Summary: After receiving a message from Audra urging him to sign their divorce papers, Bill gets drunk with Richie, and they take a very impulsive decision: They want to get married.
Relationships: Bill Denbrough & Richie Tozier, Bill Denbrough/Richie Tozier
Comments: 5
Kudos: 75





	Dream High

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of my [Twitter AUt](https://twitter.com/lTCHAPTERTWO/status/1189288888994582534?s=20) so there's more context there. This was supposed to be just humor but I wanted people that aren't reading my AU to be able to understand this fic and thus angst appeared, also I was in a plane

Bill Denbrough isn’t good with endings. 

Every critic can tell you that. 

But what these critics don’t know is that this doesn’t apply to his books alone.

Bill just really detests endings in general. They make him miserable.

So when he gets the message from Audra insisting that he sends her lawyers the signed divorced papers. He struggles.

It’s not about whether he loves her or not, not really. He loves her just enough to know that she deserves better than to be stuck with him; a man who barely knows himself. A man who forgot his brother was brutally murdered, a man who just remembered the people who saved his life. 

Bill knows he’s far from perfect, he knows he didn’t treat Audra right, and that she deserves his cooperation; after all, it was a mutual decision. 

He moved into Richie’s house at the other man’s request. They both need each other. They’ve always understood each other. 

Bill rarely opens up. It’s been this way since Georgie was killed. He used to think it was because getting the words out was so hard, both because of his stutter and because words weren’t his strong point. But after discovering his passion for writing, he knew he was good with words, indeed, but he didn’t like talking about himself. It’s easier to write about someone else’s life, someone else’s reality. It helps you forget your own. 

Richie gives Bill his space as much as he can. 

So he’s genuinely shocked when Bill actually starts talking about his fallout with Audra. 

He complies when Bill suggests they go out to buy alcohol.

And God, he loves Bill. He isn’t in love with him– there was a time when he was, like all the other losers, but that time was left in the past along the scratched knees and innocence.

He loves Bill so much, and he never wants to lose him. 

So with a clouded judgement, he suggests they get married. 

And Bill, the ever impulsive one, with his head fuzzy from all the alcohol, accepts.

It’s all messy; they take the documents Bill remembers he got when he and Audra got married. 

They can’t drive, that’s for sure. So they get an Uber. Richie helps Bill into the car, and they’re both euphoric from the alcohol; the kind of drunk where you don’t consider the consequences of your actions, because you’re just so happy.

And Richie knows he won’t regret this. Bill is his dearest friend. And he has so much love for him, he won’t mind having a document saying they’re bound together by law. 

Eddie can wake up, Eddie _will_ wake up. And he’ll have his two favorite people in his life. He smiles just thinking about it.

“To City Hall,” Bill slurs out, the Uber begins the trip, “hey, we should tell the losers,” he grabs his phone, barely able to grasp it. 

“Will you take my last name?” Richie asks.

“Why don’t you take mine?” Bill asks, trying to type on his phone. 

“Richie Denbrough just doesn’t roll off the tongue, Bill,”

Bill agrees, “Okay, I’ll be Bill Tozier!” he considers for a moment, “Do I still get to publish as Bill Denbrough?”

“You’ll never have to write another day in your life, Billy, you’ll be my trophy husband and I’ll maintain us both, and our kids,” he plants a kiss on Bill’s cheek, as he often does, this prompts a giggle from Bill. 

“God, our kids will be so pretty,” Bill is nearly tearing up. 

When they arrive to City Hall, Bill thanks the driver over and over again. 

Richie, slightly less drunk than the plastered Bill, guides them to get a marriage license. It’s fairly late, but there’s still some people around. He wonders if anyone recognizes him, then shakes the thought off. They’re in Los Angeles, they’re probably not interested in the endeavors of a try-hard stand up comedian and a disgraced horror writer. 

“Did you bring your birth certificate and shit?” Richie asks Bill, who is just staring at the ceiling as if it was the first time he saw a painting on a roof. 

“Yeah!” Bill says, “I feel this would be easier in Vegas, you never see Ashton Kutcher and Cameron Diaz get a marriage license,”

“I’m sure it’ll be easy enough, I mean, celebrities do it all the time,” Richie says, he doesn’t think of the two of them as celebrities, even when they’re occasionally stopped in the street by a fan who’s only interested in one of them– their fan bases seem to never intersect. 

They enter the room to issue legal documents. In there, a county clerk is ready to clock out. She looks at him with contempt.

“We want to be husbands,” Bill says, smiling proudly. 

“Excuse him, we are here for a marriage license,” Richie says. The county clerk sighs. 

“Alright, do you have all your papers— wait, aren’t you William Denbrough?”

“About to be William Tozieeer,” Bill says, swaying from side to side.

“For our wedding, I’m thinking I’ll wear a tux, and my husband will wear his fancy flannel,” Richie says putting an arm around Bill.

The county clerk looks less than amused, but gives no comment. 

“Okay, I’ll need all your documents, including your divorce termination, Mr. Denbrough–Tozier,”

Bill looks at Richie with confusion, “I signed them today,”

The clerk furrows her eyebrows, “Excuse me?”

“I signed my divorce papers today– that’s enough, right?” Bill says. And his face is so heartbroken, Richie just wants to hold him and protect him from everything.

“C’mon,” Richie says, “It’s terminated,” he can barely focus on the clerk. 

“I’m sorry, Mr. Denbrough, if you haven’t finished terminating your previous marriage, then I can’t grant you a marriage license,”

Richie points at Bill, “Do you enjoy making a grown man cry?” He himself is on the verge of tears, the alcohol hitting him a bit too much. 

“Mr. Tozier–“

Richie takes out his wallet, “Okay, how much so you let us have this?”

The clerk looks perplexed, “Are you trying to bribe me?”

Richie raises his brows, still motioning to his wallet.

“Get out, before I call security,”

Richie feels a wave of nausea overcome him, so he exits the room without another word, grabbing Bill’s wrist so he follows him. Bill has stopped crying, and he looks like he really needs sleep. 

“S’okay Bill, I don’t need a piece of paper to show I love you,” he kisses his cheek, and Bill smiles.

“Let’s go home, Rich,” Bill says, holding on to Richie’s hand.

**Author's Note:**

> Read my AU! Anyways i'm in twitter as @LTCHAPTERTWO
> 
> comments appreciated <3


End file.
